Me Cansé de Esperar
by TheBlackSwan25
Summary: Misao no soporta la indiferencia de Aoshi y toma una decisión. Aoshi se da cuenta de una verdad, pero será tarde para él?


Me Cansé de Esperar

Misao: ' Y aquí estoy de vuelta al Aoiya, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez estoy sola. 

Himura y los demás se han ido directo a Tokio, por eso no me acompañaron, mejor para mí porque en realidad quería estar sola.

Abro las puertas y encuentro a mis amigos que me reciben muy efusivamente, pero..... él no está. Quizás esté meditando en el templo como siempre, por eso no debo preocuparme, pero aún así me siento muy triste porque no está aquí para recibirme, quizá nunca le importó mi partida.

Han pasado 3 días desde que llegué y si sólo me dice "Buenos Días" es mucho ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que estoy enamorada de él y que si indiferencia me carcome el alma? Muchas veces pienso que él no se perdona todo lo que hizo en el pasado y por eso cree que no merece ser feliz. Debo admitir que en eso se parece bastante a Himura. ¡Pobre Kaoru! Debe estar pasando lo mismo que yo, pero si reflexiono sobre eso, Kaoru me lleva la delantera porque Himura expresa en parte sus sentimientos hacia ella ¡Cuánto envidio en eso a Kaoru! He estado pensando en irme de este lugar y empezar una nueva vida en la que pueda encontrar a alguien que me quiera de verdad. Sí, así será, me iré de aquí no sin antes darle una cucharada de su propia medicina; lo trataré de la misma manera en que él lo ha hecho conmigo y así sabrá lo que he sentido en todo este tiempo.'

Pasaron 2 semanas y Misao llevaba a cabo tan bien su plan que todo el Aoiya se percató del cambio de Misao para con Aoshi, este último se estaba desesperando (N.A. Para sus adentros, claro está) por la actitud de la chica, ya que lo estaba confundiendo.

Aoshi: ' ¡Diablos, Misao! No sé lo que te pasa. Últimamente has estado muy distancianda, fría, no eres la muchacha que solías ser conmigo. Sí, porque sólo es conmigo. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Misao? ¿Por qué? Ya no sonríes en mi presencia, no me hablas, me esquivas todo el tiempo, es como si no existiera para ti, como si quisieras olvidarte de mí.....¿Es eso lo que pretendes? Porque si es así no te voy a dejar hacerlo, te amo demasiado, y ahora que me he dado cuenta de ello no me rendiré fácilmente....... se está haciendo tarde, mejor voy a hablar con ella antes de que se acueste, porque ya no soporto esta situación....

Misao: ' Me iré esta noche y no regresaré nunca. Le dejaré esta nota a Okina explicándole todo y dándole las gracias por lo que hizo por mí. Los extrañaré tanto, pero tengo que hacer esto. ¡No llores tonta Misao! Tienes que hacerlo, termina de empcar.'

Mientras tanto, Aoshi caminaba a la habitación de su amada, con paso lento pero decidido. Al llegar a su destino, cerró los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y.....

Aoshi: 'Es ahora o nunca'

Aoshi deslizó la puerta lentamente para encontrar al amor de sui vida ¡¿EMPACANDO?!

Aoshi: "¿Misao?......Misao ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"

Misao se asustó al ver entrar a Aoshi de esa manera y le dijo de forma decidida

Misao: "¡Lo que ve! Me marcho de este lugar, y por favor no se meta que no es asunto suyo."

Aoshi: "¡¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?! Tengo derecho a saberlo porque yo...."

Misao: "¡¿Porque usted qué, señor Aoshi?! ¿Porque es mi tutor? Pues ya no soy una niña a la que le tiene que decir que es lo que tiene que hacer (rompe a llorar) ¡Yo soy una mujer! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que se dé cuenta?"

Aoshi fue interrumpido por la frenética respuesta de la joven Okashira, este le dirigió una mirada de ¿súplica? ¿dolor? ¿desesperación?

Aoshi: "Misao, ¿podrías escucharme?"

Misao (se tranquiliza): "Esta bien, qué tiene que decirme.......esta vez"

Aoshi lentamente la suelta y con el dorso de su mano limpia las lágrimas que quedaban en las húmedas mejillas de la joven.

Aoshi: "No llores más, Misao. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que eres una mujer que ya no dependes de nadie, pero dime la razón de tu indiferencia, ¿por qué piensas irte?"

Misao bajó la mirada

Misao: "Señor Aoshi, lo trataba así porque yo quería que supiera lo que yo sentía cuando usted me trataba de esa manera. En cuanto a  mi partida (dio un largo suspiro), me voy porque quiero empezar una nueva vida, una nueva vida en la que pueda encontrar a alguien que me ame por lo que soy y que podamos formar una familia" (N.A. Que indirecta más directa)

El rostro de Aoshi pasó de un total asombro a una expresión de ternura, y con una voz tan dulce, poco característica de él, le dijo

Aoshi: "¿ Y no quieres empezar esa nueva vida conmigo?"

Misao levanto la mirada sorprendida con dudas rondando su mente

Misao: "¿Cómo se atreve a jugar conmigo?"

Aoshi: "No estoy jugando contigo, jamás podría. Te amo demasiado, sólo que he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta antes"

Misao : 'Esto no puede estar pasando, es un sueño. Seguro me está engañando para impedir mi partida'

Misao (dándole la espalda): "Adiós , señor Aoshi"

Aoshi la rodea con sus brazos y la atrae hacia él, ella continúa dándole la espalda

Aoshi: "No Misao, no te dejaré ir porque no quiero que arruines tu vida de un hombre al que no amas... Yo sé que tú me amas.... quédate conmigo, dame una oportunidad..."

Misao: "No puedo"

Aoshi: "¿Por qué?"

Misao: "Porque tengo miedo que este sea un sueño que cuando despierte....."

La explicación de Misao fue interrumpida por un tierno beso que le dio el espadachín. En ese momento sus dudas se disiparon y correspondió con igual intensidad el beso. Un beso en el que afloraron todos los sentimientos reprimidos que por miedo no dejaban surgir. Ese sería el primero de muchos besos, pero por ser el primero lo recordarían toda su vida.

Ambos se separaron lentamente por falta de oxígeno (N.A. qué podemos hacer, es algo indispensable) se miraron por un instante que parecía ser eterno, hasta que Misao rompió el hielo

Misao: "Señor.."

Aoshi cubrió con su índice los labios de Misao

Aoshi: "Misao-chan, ¿no crees que ya pasamos del "Señor"? no me digas así, me haces sentir viejo"

Misao (sonriendo algo apenada): "Creo que tienes razón"

Aoshi: "¿Sabes? Extrañaba esa sonrisa"

Esa noche, nuestrso tortolitos durmieron juntos (N.A. DURMIERON, MAL PENSADOS). Aoshi abrazaba a la chica inconscientemente, quizás de forma protectora o quizás lo hacía porque no volvería a arriesgarse a que ella intentara dejarlo otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Misao sentía que ya no necesitaba más nada para ser feliz. Todo lo que había esperado, por fin había llegado. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Ya no tenía mpas nada que esperar.

OWARI 

Notas de Autora: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Creo que fue más bien un poco cursi. Se me ocurrió en un momento en el que atravesaba una horrible depresión por algo similar, claro que cuando salí de ese asunto estaba completamente bloqueada y estuve a punto de tirarlo  a la basura sino hubiera sido por mi hermano. Este es mi primer fic y espero que me haya quedado bien.

Quiero dedicárselo a: Tomo-chan (tú sabes como inició todo), Supi-chan, Kero-chan, Gloria, Michelle, Adry, Saitou-san, Yahiko-chan, a todas las personas que quiero, y especialmente a todas las personas que han leído mi historia.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA 

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews y quién sabe si haga una secuela. Todo depende de ustedes. 

Sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, agradecimientos, tomatazos, serán bien recibidos pero por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo =P

Sakura Li


End file.
